


Blind Wisdom

by HeyoItsMe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Emerald Graves, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Girl in Thedas, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Grand Game, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyoItsMe/pseuds/HeyoItsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara wanted nothing more that to spend the weekend camping with her friends, but as usual not everything goes according to plan. She is thrust into a world where she only knew one side of the battle, now she was in the middle of nowhere as a nobody. A nobody with the knowledge to save Thedas or see to its demise. </p>
<p>Now not being the center of attention, not being important leaves her not only mentally but physically vulnerable. Many questions lie before her, but few she cannot answer. The real question is; How will Thedas affect her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disbelief of Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings - Please Read!
> 
> My interpretations of Thedas is going to be fairly realistic considering the times, in Thedas terrible things are always happening even if the can't be seen. Cara is going to see and experience many of these atrocities.
> 
> If you have triggers for mental and physical abuse, sexual violence, drug and alcohol abuse, suicidal thoughts and actions, war, and combat then I must recommend against reading this story.
> 
> It can also be expected to have major character deaths, abuse of power, morally questionable decisions and ideas.
> 
> If any of these topics will upset your emotional stability I urge you to skip this story.
> 
> If you have any questions about specific topics please don't hesitate to comment, I will answer them as quick as possible.

She awoke to a searing pain resonating in her head, a groan escaped her lips when she lifted her hand to her temples in a failed attempt to soothe the pounding. Her eyes opened painfully slow attempting to take in her surroundings. 

She was outside lying face first in lush grass, with one look around she knew something was off. Though trees surrounded her, they were not the same as the Douglas-Firs that were extremely common in Oregon. They were massive in scale covered in moss, but something in the back of her mind had reeling, the sense of deja-vu overcame her.

“Where the hell…” her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. The rational part of her mind was searching for a solution, but the idealistic part was screaming with familiarity. She sat up and pulled her backpack around before her to search for her phone. 

Sifting through her sets of clothing and various camping supplies scattered around her bag she quickly came upon her cellphone. She grimaced when the device did not turn on “Oh you have got to be kidding me!” defeated she placed the phone back into her bag and began to zip it up. But out of the corner of her eye she caught a brief trace of movement. Her eyes were drawn to a creature that looked similar to a rabbit... wait no a pig. She paled as she studied the animal it was the size of a rabbit but had no hair, large ears and a rather pointed snout.

“That can’t… No. There's no way that's a fucking nug.” The animal was only a few meters away but startled at her voice. Recognition hit her like a sledge hammer. Her memories quickly came to her, she was in The Emerald Graves. The pain in her head only quickened as she tried to find a logical explanation. Could she be dead? No this was too real, and anyway she never believed in an afterlife. So this had to be a figment of her mind, was she dreaming? More likely had she fallen into a coma?

Securing the bag over her shoulder she stumbled forward with haste. From her memory the area she was located in was relatively close to that of Watcher's Reach, she assumed given the area around her was relative to that of where the Inquisition camp was to be located or that is what she hoped.

She made her way through the thick forest careful of her footfalls not wanting to alert something or someone of her presence. But come to think of it her pale blue rain jacket did little to blend her into the surrounding area, for a brief moment she debated changing into something less conspicuous but decided against it she’d rather be warm and dry. 

Eventually she found a path but decided against following it directly just in case of a hostile enemy. Though she knew herself capable of defending herself it was not something she was willing to test. 

As much as she sought to see a rational way of explaining her plight, she could not deny how awestruck she was in the area, the game pales in comparison, never in her life had she seen such a place but also felt as though it was filled with sorrow and remorse. But being here, with her knowledge of the world, she could change everything or be responsible for the fall of Thedas. A shudder ran through her at the thought.

If there was a shred doubt in her mind about where she was it was eradicated when just before her not but a couple meters away is a man dawned in full Orlesian armor; a Freemen of the Dales. He was kneeling on the path inspecting something. Though he was alone now there have to be others within the vicinity. Creeping back slowly keeping one eye trained on the man, she edged her way to one of the trees in an attempt to gain some form of cover. But of course just as she backed up to a tree she managed to step on a small collection of branches. 

The man whipped around at the cracking of the branch. She heard the distinct sound of a sword being drawn along with slow calculated footfalls approaching her. She closed her eyes for a brief moment to control her breathing, with one long and painstaking slow exhale she inched her hand around into her pack to search for her knife. As the footsteps approached she managed to find the blade and pull it silently from her pack, she decided against releasing the blade knowing it would give a very distinctive click that would eliminate the element of surprise. 

In her peripheral vision she saw the tip of the blade come into view. Time around her seemed to warp, her actions were instinctive but calculative. Her right hand shot out with the hilt of her knife directed towards the man's windpipe. Immediately the man staggered back, a rather loud wheeze escaped his lips. The grip on his sword loosened as he struggled to breathe. She took the opportunity and ripped the blade from his grasp, but before she could move again his foot locked with her own forcing her to the ground.

In a flash the man was on her pinning her under his weight, his hand wrapped firmly around her neck squeezing the air from her lungs. “You stupid little bitch!” the man seethed through his labored breaths, he spoke in an accent she could only assume was Orlesian.

Doing the only thing she could in her position, re-adjusting the blade in her hand she could barely recognize the distinctive click of her blade being released as she felt her mind begin to succumb to the lack of oxygen, her sole focus now had to be on the blade in her hand. With one steady thrust, the blade was firmly lodged in his side just above his hip, the grip on her throat was released immediately, in a smooth pull she drug the blade from his hip to right before his navel.

His scream hand him reeling back gaping at his wound, taking this last opportunity she propelled her elbow directly into his nose. He scurried back holding the wound on his stomach and ignoring the the blood pouring from his now broken nose.

Getting back up on her feet she sprinted down the path, she heard the man yelling profanity directed towards her. She did not yet slow as his shouts lessened, luckily as she followed the path she began to recognize the tell tail signs of Fairbanks camp. 

Sprinting down the encampment was not the best of ideas seeing that she ended with her ass planted firmly in the ground right in front of Fairbanks. Her vision went white for a second before coming back. There was definitely going to be a bruise there now.

“Ah… Shit.” she muttered under her breath, taking in the sight of herself, not only covered in another's blood but her strange outfit did nothing to prove she was not an enemy. Her heart rate had yet to slow down from her previous encounter and now her adrenalin high was ever so slightly decreasing.

Fairbanks almost casually approached her as though she did not appear to be a lunatic, he looked her up and down, appraising almost. She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat as he gingerly picked up her braid that had loosened itself in her fight. Breathing in a shaky breath as she resisted the urge to move away.

“I ah-was attached by one of the Freemen on my way to your camp,” she gestured down to the blood that is dripping from her coat “and well he’s kinda got this hole from his hip to his navel.”

He smirked slightly at her words then waved off his guard that began to surround them and offered her a hand “My lady, come. We have much to discuss.”


	2. Conflicted Ideals

“That was one weird ass dream… ” Cara grumbled to herself, her voice muddled with sleep. She shifted on her cot and attempted to pull her sleeping bag more firmly around her but stopped halfway when she did not recognize the thin scratchy blanket now grasped in her hand. 

Her eyes shot open, quickly coming to realization she's not in her cot or her tent at that. It took but a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim setting, but it took her longer than it should have to come to the conclusion she wasn't in a building. The room was musty and reeked of sweat, the ceiling was at least 20 feet tall and made of stone that looked similar to that of a cave. There was also wood paneling blocking off this area of the cave, it did however reach all the way to the ceiling giving the idea of privacy but the slats did little to muffle the sounds that were emanating from the outside. It almost sounded like thunderous rain but it was difficult to assess from her position.

An abrupt sound brought her from her mind, a chair moving. Her head whipped around to look at the source of the sound. Fairbanks. Cara felt as though she was going to be sick, why couldn't this all be a very elaborate ruse?

He rose from the small table he was residing at and picked up a wooden cup and filled it with some liquid. The air of arrogance that seemed to radiate off of him was gone. Nearly. Lifting the chair slightly he made the short distance to her. He almost seemed remorseful.

Stopping the chair just sort of her cot, he sat himself down before her. His face appears contemplative whilst staring down into the cup still held in his hand. Glancing back down at her he hesitated to extend the cup to her.

She could see inside the cup now, it appeared to be just water but she didn't make a move. His face contorted into a scowled ever so slightly when she did not make to take the cup. “It’s just water.” he paused “Please.”

Lifting her hand required more effort than it should have, her features grimaced at the additional effort needed. But still she was careful not to touch his hand when she grasped the cup. She brought the cup to her face and stared into its contents, it didn't smell and was relatively clear. Unwilling to battle wills she brought the cup to her lips and took a drink.

“You fell ill only moments after you fell into our camp,” his accent was different from what she remembered it wasn't as eccentric as she remembered from the game, but then again all Orlesians sounded strange. He must have noticed the small glint of a frown that was being presented on her features along with the question she was yet to ask “only a day, but there are still many things you left unanswered.” 

His eyes bore into her searching, trying to find an answer to a question even she did not know the answer to. Should she tell him? Her knowledge of Thedas far superior than that of many born and lived here their entire life. Not only knowledge but leverage above many whom have yet to present themselves. But in using that she would have to reveal her knowledge, hence making her valuable ally or a commanding adversary. A shiver ran through her as she thought of allying with Corypheus. 

She hadn't realized she brought up her arms loosely across her chest in a failed attempt to create a barrier between the two, but Fairbanks was still intently waiting on her response. What was she to say? That she knew the future and how should she convince him of that? Use her knowledge of his status and real name? Cara scoffed at the idea, but just then a thought came to her; How far off was the future? 

“What is the year?” she barely but breathed the question. His eyes narrowed at the question then for a fleeting moment what appeared to be understanding dawned upon his noble features.

“9:40 Dragon Age.”

“And the month?” she barely but stuttered out, it was clear for to see the path he was making in his head. Considering all she has given him he it almost surprised her he had yet to come to it.

“We are nearing the end of Solace.” his gaze was still set heavy on her trying to get anything but she was reluctant to budge.

Cara turned away from him mouth slightly ajar, her mind in deep contemplation. If her memory served her correct and the codex entries were accurate, Solace was the seventh month, so she had a minimum of five months before the conclave. But that was with the assumption that her being here in Thedas has not affected the timeline. No, it couldn't have, she had yet to interfere with anyone or anything important.

“What do you remember?” His voice was filled with genuine concern for her. It was almost frightening.

But this she could use to her advantage, it should leave him vulnerable to manipulation. Still, his question was echoing around her mind, thinking of what happened before she awoke the first time merely made her head pound at the stress.

“I-I don’t know…” she was truly frightened, not having an answer to how she got here. Everything regarding her arrival here was a mystery. A pit welled in her stomach at the thought. 

“I need to… I need some time.” Cara whispered a plea. As she began to sit up she came to the realization she was changed from her hiking gear and into the thinnest nightgown she has ever laid eyes upon. Now fully sitting up on the cot feeling extremely self aware of how little she was wearing and to add to that the room wasn't exactly warm.

He immediately cleared his throat and stood abruptly, she couldn't see his face but she could guess there was a slight blush to his noble features. Fairbanks took the cup still in her grasp and walked back over to the table he was originally residing at.

“You should get dressed, perhaps being up will aid your memory.” He reached over the table and pulled out her backpack. With just one strange look he handed her the bag then made for the door “Come speak to me when you are done.”

He didn't look back as the door shut. Cara released a breath she didn't know she was holding, and wrung her hand through her now rather unruly dark hair. Placing her pack on the bed she checked over the bag to assure everything was still there. Someone had clearly sifted through her belongings, though she may not have been the most organized it was clear they did not try to hide their brazen disrespect of her privacy.

She could really go for a hot shower right now, it felt like she'd not showered in a week, but she had a creeping suspicion they don't have showers or even baths for that matter. At least she still smelled better than everyone else here.

Pulling out a set of clothes she began to dress but paid little mind to what she was doing with her hands.

There has to be a a way to get back home, there can't not be. She needed to get back to where she awoke and investigate the area. But how was she to escape Fairbanks? Clearly he wasn't done with her, but also didn't seem too inclined to keep her locked up. 

But how the hell was she to escape the camp with Fairbanks watching over her? And looking the way she does with her clothing does little to keep prying eyes away.

Now finished with her clothing she pulled out her phone to check her reflection in the glass. Cara all but gasped when she saw how decrepit and hagrid she appeared; the bags under her eyes were a dark purple, her skin was several shades lighter than it already was making her look like a ghost and her dark tangled hair did little to aid her completion. The reflection looking back at her she barely recognized.

She didn't realize her hand was clenched tightly to avoid her shaking till she felt her nails digging into the skin on her palm. Releasing her fist, she inhaled deeply to soothe her heavily beating heart.

All she needed to do was find a solution to her problem. All she needed to do was to find a way home.


	3. The Dawn Of Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are gonna be flashback material

Getting out of Fairbanks little camp was far easier than she had expected. Everyone, literally every person was crammed into the cave. Though it was large and went deep into the ground, it was impossible to not see someone. It appears that the room she was residing in was Fairbanks personal quarters, she found it curious that he found such a great interest in her.

As Cara passed through the clusters of people within the encampment, she was surprised at the few looks she garnered. Still cautious when passing, it was curious though, not once did she see Fairbanks. 

Dismissing this thought she took in the people around her, most of the people were clearly Orlesian given their accents. But still she could tell the nobles from the commoners, the nobles quite literally stood out from the groups away from those not of their status. Cara snorted at this, even here as refugees they thought themselves superior. You’d think that it wouldn't matter what your background was.

Cara had to tear her her gaze from them because she was coming upon the the entrance to the cave. It was intriguing that there were no guards. She suspected the reason behind this, no one would want to be out in this weather, it was after all pouring down rain as she had suspected. 

Somehow she managed to slip away without anyone taking notice of her. 

Once Cara was away from the encampment she made a crude attempt to make out what time of day it was, but given that it was pouring down rain and to add to the fact she had no idea to tell time just by the position of the sun in the sky. Making a rough estimate that is was before noon was the best she could conclude.

Within around ten minutes the rain began to let up, and soon came upon the same area she was attached by one of the Freemen. Her brows furrowed upon not seeing an evidence of her little encounter, really though it should not have surprised her there was no blood left considering the amount of rainfall in the area.

Briefly she recalled the injury she had bestowed upon him and wondered how and if he might have survived. Cara began to play through the possibilities of what could have happened, the majority of them involve her dying. With a sigh she shook her head, it matters not now.

Continuing on through the forest towards the point of her arrival, Cara began to feel a thickness to the air, malleable almost. Putting the feeling in the back of her mind she continued on.

Nearing the clearing, she began to recognize it as not just as her point of arrival but the area looked relative to that of where the first rift is in the Graves.

Stopping right where the rift would be, the feeling she felt before could no longer be denied. It stood to reason that areas that rifts would occur the veil would be thin, it truly did feel as though there was something surrounding, encasing her. Every fiber of her being was driving her to fight the foreign feeling.

But a desire to feel her body warp around the the the veil over took any form of logic remaining. 

Accepting the entity took away the weight she felt before, now Cara felt euphoria take over, a weight she did not realize was lifted from her mind. All too soon her mind began to slip from her grasp dragging her into the depths of her mind.

~~~

_ “Do you think he’s still mad at me?” Cara scoffed at the question.  _

_ “Oh come now, it's James were talking about, he’s just brooding.” the smirk on Matt's face betrayed the sarcasm in his tone. They walked side by side away from the campsite escaping in the thick underlay of the forest. _

_ “He’s been brooding from the day I met him in high-school,” pausing for a moment to reconsider “actually I believe he's been hell bent on being butt hurt since the day he was born.” _

_ Matt snorted “All very true,” he paused for a moment seeming to consider something “but really he's mad at the both of us. You’ll be in France two months from now, and I all the way across the country in a few weeks.”  _

_ She sighed. It was true she had just graduated from college and was offered an amazing opportunity doing what she loved; photography. Even though it was completely unrelated to her major in mathematics. But she was going to be paid well enough and got the opportunity to return to France. _

_ “Crazy thinking about it now, how long have we know each other? Oh what, since Freshman year?” He looked down at her a silent request. _

_ Cara lightheartedly punched his arm, after several years of on and off college she had finally decided upon a major and they still they made their jokes “Asshole... since 9th grade? That would be… 12 years now.”  _

_ “Damn, we're getting old.” He sighed draping his arm around her waist.  _

_ Cara leaned into his embrace, it had been months since they'd last seen each other and she’d missed his antics. “We’ve still got our pact at least, right?” _

_ He released a chuckle “Of course, though I highly doubt you’ll be single still. Myself on the other hand well… I think we all know my trouble with women.” _

_ Cara looked up to him, her head could barely rest on the man's shoulder. She was tall especially for a woman standing just short of 5’ 10”, but he had to at least be 6’ 5”. “I really don't get your problem with women,” her face lit up with a mischievous grin “I mean really look at you, so… ah dashing and… uh charming.” Cara cringed “Eh, that's all it got.”  _

_ Matt just shook his head, unwilling to succumb to her little game. Though through all of her teasing he was rather handsome. Dark mahogany hair, striking green eyes, and sharp features. But her years of ogling over him were long since past. _

_ “You don't think James is jealous of our little deal?” He asked the question but was staring off somewhere in the surrounding forest. _

_ “James? Our James?” Cara laughed “I’m definitely not his type and you? Well I think he prefers his men to be better kept.”  _

_ Matt just faintly nodded, his mind seeming to be elsewhere. _

_ “Anyway he’s not really the type to settle down, I think he’s perfect content with his endless string of men.” Cara thought aloud. _

_ His hold on her waist loosened then completely left her embrace. Matt's eyes were focused on something far left. _

_ “Matt?” He seemed to completely ignore her. Cara scowled “Mathew? What's wrong?”  _

~~~

Cara sucked in a labored breath. She groaned, her head felt as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to her brain.

She rolled over onto her back to look up through the foliage. At what point did she collapse on the ground? She rolled up onto her knees and rubbed her eyes. Her mind began to come to her and the flashback played again in her mind.

But before Cara could begin to process the new information, a loud ominous growl drove her from her mind. Slowly her head turned to the source of the growl. 

Her eyes widened at the sight but a few feet before her. The largest bear she had ever laid eyes upon stood before her.

Cara instinctively shot to her feet near instantly, which doing so in such haste was not desirable in her situation.

“Oh fucking hell…” what were you supposed to do when you encounter a bear? Seeing that any form of logic had now receded within the depths of her consciousness. She ran. She fucking ran from a great bear. 

Sprinting as fast as she could back to the area of the camp in the hopes, she could somehow outrun the damned thing. Not likely.

In a rush of motion she willed herself to move faster than she had ever run before, the area seeming to warp around her presence. She choked it up to adrenaline.

Cara slowed for a moment once the bear was out of sight to catch her breath, taking a brief moment to look around she realized she must have run in the opposite direction of the camp. Damn. 

The area she was in she did not recognize, the foliage was thicker almost unkempt. It was hilly in comparison to the rest of the terrain and there appeared to be caves lining the area. Were there caves in the game?

She began to turn back but was pulled towards one of the caves by a strong grasp. Her body whipped around, right arm poised to strike but hesitated when she came face to face with familiar features.

Cara opened her mouth to speak but stopped when he pulled her further into the cave.

“Are you insane?” Fairbanks hissed.


	4. Trust's Machinations

After a short while Fairbanks slowed his pace, it was clear he was angry given his fierce grip on Cara’s wrist and the scowl that appeared to be permanently set upon his features, but apart from his initial outburst he said not a word back to her.

The silence allowed her to recall the flashback, it was strange though clearly it was her and Matt. But thinking back she has no prior memory, it's as though she watched the event unfold. Watched with empty emotions. Thinking upon the events of her arrival just brought upon a wall of darkness. Why she could see the memory but not remember was frightening.

But what did this mean of Matt? Last she saw he was with her, walking by her side. Could he be here in Thedas with her? Or? Or what? She doesn't even know how she got here in the first place. The thought that her best friend stuck here alone made her sick. She feared more for her friend than herself.

She took a large intake of breath to calm her nerves and brought up her hand to rub at her temples. 

A hand reached out and gripped her arm. Cara made a side glance at the contact then up to his face.

He seemed to hesitate “My lady, I want to help you, but I need your cooperation.”

Cara opened her mouth but then shut it abruptly before she could respond. Saying too much was not something she was willing to jeopardize.

He huffed at her silence “You have two options: Stay and cooperate or leave me and my camp alone.” 

Cara looked to the ground to find some answer, though his statement was harsh she knew all too well what would happen to her if she were to be alone in this world “You have my cooperation then.” Her gaze went back to his face “I’ll tell you what you what to know.”

~~~

“Cara, I must ask about your accent. Clearly you are not of Orlesian origin, but I've never heard its likes before.” He held a cup of some rank smelling tea between his hands. He had claimed it helped calm the nerves, but the stench made her stomach churn.

“I am not from any place you would know.” Cara wasn't looking at him directly but she could tell his eyes narrowed. She was idly playing with a piece of bread she had yet to eat. Though she knew she should eat, her mind would not rest.

His jaw clenched at her empty response, nostrils flaring slightly. Why would he have such a reaction towards this was beyond her. Cara was fully willing to aid his camp in any way she could in return for his hospitality.

“I don’t believe it matters where I am from.” Cara voiced her opinion of the matter calmly and it appeared to have worked, the tension in his face lessened though she could tell he had more questions.

Fairbanks sighed “What of your lineage? From your features, stature, and your… ehm physical build gives the assumption that you are highborn.” his fumbling and the color that crept up his face made Cara smirk.

“Oh? My good Lord has something caught your attention.” Cara shyly drifted her hand towards his own then cautiously placing her hand upon his as she purred to him. He visibly tensed his eyes darting from her to their hands. Once she started to caress his hand he pulled from her embrace. Cara snorted “What of your lineage, Messere?” She offered up an innocent tone. It was dangerous for her to bring this up but Cara was incapable of keeping her mouth shut.

Fairbanks crossed his arms but then realized his actions and brought his hands in his lap out of her view. “Born and raised in the Dales,” he glance away for a moment “never knew my father and remember little of my mother.” Cara hid a smirk at that he was speaking the truth to an extent “But now with the war titles mean little when highborn and commoners alike live in destitution.”

Cara was keen to pry further but thought better of it. He was already having difficulty denying his birth, if it wasn't blatantly obvious before his mastery of the Game was less than satisfactory. Though her perception is jaded due to the fact she is digging for him to lie, and of course he did. She sighed as she finished the bread he gave her, he would be slaughtered at Court.

“Come, supper will be soon and I should like to introduce you to the rest of the people.” He paused for a moment “Clara and yourself will be sharing one of the chamber's together.”

He glanced over at her appearance once more and huffed. He seemed to grumble something about northerners as he brought himself over to a chest to rummage through. Cara all but scowled when he came back with a set of clothing extended towards her.

“Why is it that men like seeing women in their clothes?” 

His blush intensified immeasurable, teasing men like him was one of her favorite pass times. Fairbanks pressured the clothing into her hands. He stepped back a few paces then just stood staring. Her eyes narrowed on his form hoping he'd get the hint but he continued to stare.

“You know I think we're hungry for a different kind of meal my dear.” That seemed to get him out of his stupor, because the moment he realized what she was implying he hurried off to the door.

“I-I will be awaiting you outside.” He was visibly distraught as he forced himself through the door. Damned man couldn't handle her. But it was probably best not to push his generosity.

Cara looked down at her outfit and concluded it was probably for best to change into something more… of this era. Perhaps it was the skin tight leggings? Or the blue rain jacket and the ill fitting shirt that does a miraculous job of showing what little cleavage she has given the sports bra she was wearing. She really does stick out like an outlander here. Alien. So she strippes herself of her clothes and pulled on a pair of leather breeches one size too big, then a rather scratchy tunic that she tucked into the pants and a loose coat to top of her new style. Though she decided against the pair of boots he had set out, she'd rather not have her feet riddled with blisters, her combat boots would suffice just fine.

Pulling the tie from her hair she brought her fingers to comb through her dark waves, finishing with her hair into a braid that fell halfway down her back. 

“Time to meet the welcome committee.”

~~~

It couldn't have been more than an hour since she sat down with Clara, she had decided to sit with the few highborn in the camp. The ladies thick Orlesian accents thrummed through Clara’s mind endlessly pounding, half of the questions they asked of her had to be repeated several times over until they lost interest. How they could gossip on such trivial matters baffled Clara too no end. 

Hence why she was happily content staring idly into her Nug soup, which was not as terrible as one might have suspected. To Cara it was reminiscent of rabbit meat only slightly more gamey, perhaps given the correct instruments it could be something more than enjoyable. Clearly though the people here were not cooks, Cara did not want to think about the sanitary conditions. A shudder was suppressed at the thought. Before they all sat to eat Fairbanks gave her the courtesy of showing her the latrine area, not something she should like to revisit in the near future.

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her quite literally shitty thoughts. Looking over her shoulder up at Clara holding her bowl.

“Come, let's clean up then I’ll show you to your new residence.” She was smiling when she spoke but it did not meet her eyes. It was merely a pleasantry, an envoy for trust, but was trust something Cara was willing to allow? Maybe something to exploit, someone to confide in about this world.

So she stood, with a surprising amount of grace “Of course,” Cara swiveled on her toes to face the women still seated at the table and lowered her head only slightly to show a sign of respect “My ladies, it was an honor to make your acquaintance.” Not true, but this was a foot in the door she had yet to see into. It may yet come to some use in learning to play The Grand Game. Even if it meant dealings with petty nobles whom would do anything for power.

Turning back to look back down at Clara, she couldn't be no more than 5’ making her crane her neck slightly to look Cara in the eye. But it was not her eyes that drew Cara, it was the smug look on her face. Her head tilted to the side slightly as though that would prompt a response from the woman. But the smirk on the woman's face merely grew as she gestured towards a wash basin a few meters away.

Once finished cleaning their dishes they had used Clara leaded her off to one of the few walled off areas in the cave. It appeared to be opposite to the one Fairbanks claimed for himself though smaller. It would still hold two cots and a small table surprisingly comfortably. There was a small chest at the end of the empty cot, Cara assume that was hers seeing that her backpack was placed at the end.

“Here, you'll need these. It can get cold at night.” Extended towards her were several blankets and one small fur. Cara smiled and took the materials the woman turned back to her chest and continues to rummage through it, the blankets were rough but thick and as for the small fur she decided it would make a plush pillow folded over a few times. 

Setting the blankets down on the bed Cara turned to her bag not recalling if she had anything of value that would help her here in Thedas. Removing everything from her bag and organizing everything by categories, it always surprised her how she managed to fit everything in her small pack.

The first pile was her electronics; cell phone, an external battery pack, and numerous cables. All of these items utterly useless here, probably can't even sell them for Nug shit. The next was several pocket knives and a small flashlight, these will definitely be useful and might be worth a small fortune to the right buyer. That is if she can manage to find a shop for items as such. About a week's worth of clothing came next, several shirts, thick leggings, two sports bras and some underwear. And she had her toiletries bag, her water bottle, and thankfully a small first aid kit, Cara was hopeful she would not have need for the kit but she was not an overly optimistic person, it’s always safe to be cautious. And lastly a small notebook, and several pens. That undoubtedly would come to be useful.

Cara heard her breathing just over her shoulder before she felt her presence “What is all of this?” Clara stepped closed her shoulder just brushing against Cara’s. Her Orlesian accent riddled with curiosity “I’ve never seen items such as these.” Were Cara in her positions she would be curious as well, but that curiosity also leads one down a blind path, in which they may not wish to know what strikes their interest.

“These are uhh,” Cara was not prone to extravagant lies that lead to more questions she would need to rectify, but knew even a lie of miniscule proportion was dangerous “mementos of my travels across the world.” She began carefully placing the items back into her pack knowing that would thus end this conversation.

Once finished Cara turned at sat on the cot, unleashing her unruly hair brought Clara's attention back to her or more of her obvious attention, it was clear that she was watching when Cara turned her back. 

“If you don't mind my asking,” Clara kept her hands in her lap ringing them together. Why was she nervous? “Are you of noble blood? You just seem so… one rarely sees such stature from a commoner.” She tried to laugh but it came out as a huff “The nobles we were speaking with, it seems you already have them in your pocket.” 

Cara frowned slightly but replace it with neutrality. Now her and Fairbanks have inquired about her birth, was she really that different? Cara truly hadn't said much too woo the women over, actually she was rather coy with many her her responses. Hell, she didn't even remember half of their names, now slightly wishing she had. But these were after all Orlesians even if they were huddled up in the Graves seeking refuge. “Why would I try to hide that if I was?” 

Her eye twitched slightly at the bait she played. Pulling her off Cara’s trail and onto our dear Fairbanks little secret may yet be of some use. Or would blackmail come to bite her in the ass? Aiding one's knowledge of Fairbanks birth rights has little to no value upon the plot in the game. In the real world every decision has consequences, though games such as Dragon Age may claim one's choices matters when in reality they all lead to the same end no matter the choice.

“To answer your question, no, I am not of noble birth.” With that she seemed to quiet down for the night and left Cara to her thoughts.

Was she being too cautious? Would her decisions affect that of the Inquisition? What if she chose to join and watch them grow into the powerful organization she knew in the game, but in doing so she affected the timeline to a point in which she may not even predict. She is walking a fine line one that will have to be fleshed out eventually but now, she just wanted to rest and let her mind seep into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for not uploading for sometime, life came up and decided I needed a firm ass kicking in preparation for the new year.
> 
> But aside from my excuses, Happy new year! I am having a hard time comprehending its 2016 now!
> 
> And thank you to those whom have read and left kudos, it means a lot!


	5. Trades of Will

When morning came upon the camp Cara was not eager, it was maybe an hour past dawn and the chill in the air did little to remedy her laziness. Or perhaps it was the lack of caffeine in her system, to put it lightly Cara was never a morning person. Ever. The day would not wait and she knew that. Rather begrudgingly she removed herself from the confines of her stiff cot and prepaired with the knowledge she has little to no talent in manual labor, being the privileged middle class woman that she was.

And just as she had suspected, her hand in the tasks Clara had bestowed for her were sub par at best. First she was to aid in laundering some clothes, never before could she give so much praise to a washer and dryer. It was her and two other women; Mira and Emilia. Sisters, two years apart in age, though they couldn't have been older than Cara, maybe 19 or 20. Emilia was most certainly the extrovert of the two, she was brazen in her curiosity whilst Mira prefered the side of caution. Cara had asked them several questions while making a failing attempt to clean the clothes allotted to her, the thing that stuck out about them was their accent hence her reason for asking.

“Were you born in Orlais? No, your accent is perhaps Ferelden.” Cara had met with a few other people in her time here but they were all of Orlesian origin.

Before Emilia could speak up Mira decided to tell her “We left Fereldan around 10 years ago,” Ah, the blight. Cara looked up at the girls, looking at them now she could clearly tell they were related, both ashe blonde, medium complexion, and their eyes a striking sapphire blue lie at the center, but tapers off to be cobalt. “I was barely 8 when the blight came, and Emilia was just 6. We’ve been in Orlais since then.” 

Would it seem daft of her to play dumb about the Hero of Ferelden? Maybe a lie would cover her discrepancy in regards to the blight. “I was in… I was traveling during the blight,” both perked up at the mention of her travels, damn wrong choice “I uh, never really heard anything of the blight, I suppose that is the life of a nomad though.”

Mira scowled but Emilia was blatantly confused “You don't know the story of the Hero?” 

Hence how she learned the Hero was Solona Amell, but not the one who slain the Archdemon. That they claimed was a warden by the name of Riordan, but he died before the final battle with the Archdemon if she recalled correctly. Why would the wardens try to cover such a feat? Because of our resident witch of the wilds must have had her child allowing for both Solana and Alistair to live. It didn't need to be asked who the king was, given that Logain was killed at the landsmeet by Alistair himself. When Cara's line of questions turned to the more obscure things done by Amell, Mira had offered her to read one of the books about the 5th Blight in return for some stories of her travels. Cara reluctantly agreed.

The next thing she tried her hand at was working with the livestock they had residing in the camp, they only had chickens and and sheep. This she could do it was simple just making sure they are fed and kept properly, the sheep were slightly more work than the chickens because they need their wool to be sheared. It was mainly hard because the shears that were provided could barely cut paper, not that she had paper to cut. Hence her opting to use her pocket knife to cut the fur like that. But unfortunately this only needs to be done once within the week. 

Her next job was rather infuriating, cooking. Not only did she have no idea how to use an of the materials provided to her or their names for that matter, they were scarcely low on meat and other supplies. Which lead her to believe they had no real hunters. Thankfully though it was not just her doing the work, Cara knew Emilia from the first job but the rest of the women were a mystery to her. An older woman named Elena, clearly the head of this job quite literally scared her half to death just with her stare, any time someone would mess up you would get hit with a wooden spoon. No joke. To put it lightly Cara has more than a few new bruises after that encounter. And inquiring about whether or not there are any hunters garnered an earful about how maybe she should hunt for them if she was so keen. That then lead her to Fairbanks about this issue.

“You have no hunters?” she was baffled to say the least. Many of these refugees have been here since the war began, it was astounding to think they did not have a form of order that should be so rudimentary.

“The Chevalier’s we have do what they can for us, but many of the people here are farmers. They’ve no experience with hunting,” a pause “and seeing as though it’s just Max and Adrian left with us they don’t have the time to hunt and train the men.” 

Which is why she was now impatiently waiting for either Max or Adrian to pay her attention. It had to be a few hours past noon, the sun was seeping through the thick foliage of the trees and the ravine that the camp resides within casts shadows throughout the people milling around. Cara knew immediately who the leaders were, two men stood out from the group of men. 

An older, possibly Cara’s age give or take a few years, jet black hair that was pulled back with a tie and striking green eyes. From his posture it was clear he was a trained soldier, though they way he held himself with an air of arrogance just hidden beneath the surface lead her to her conclusion.

Before she could make a move to interrupt the man to gain his attention Cara reciveded the form of the other man she had suspected sweeping up her hand into a formal greeting by placing his lips upon her hand and said something about her being ‘a Lady’. Cara wanted to refute that but she couldn't seem to form words given his actions, the amount of sputtering coming from her was absurd. Thankfully he released her hand but looked hurt by her fumbling, insulted even. 

Cara chuckled at his response “Is the posturing necessary?” as she paused she could feel her embarrassment creep up her face “Because I can assure you I am no Lady.” 

The man grinned mischievously his eyes lighting up “In my eyes,” he wiggled his brow suggestively “you are most certainly a Lady.” 

Cara snorted, she felt oddly at ease with him and she didn't even know his name. And within a second she felt fear well up an overwhelming desire to put her defences back up and run. The amount of fear coming from her was unprecedented, she worked hard to never show what she felt on the outside. 

“My Lady, is my friend bothering you?” The other man can to stand next to each other. The stark contrast between the two was almost shocking. The man that engaged her first couldn't be taller than Cara, but the dark haired man had to be several inches taller than her. “Pardon my ignorance, you may call me Max,” he gestured towards the blonde to his side “this is Adrian. And you are?” 

There was something about Max she couldn't place, an essence of déjà vu perhaps. Cara felt as though she should know him, he was eerily familiar. It was as though she has met him, known him on a personal level, but his face was unfamiliar to her.

Max cleared his thought, she was staring. “I uh… I’m Cara.“ why was she here again? Ah hunting. “I have an inquiry in regards to the camps food stores.” 

They both practically groaned, Adrian spoke up first “Did Elena put you up to this?” so this was definitely not their first encounter with this problem “She threatened you didn't she? Damn old hag has been on our asses for months about this.” 

She wanted to interrupt but Max decided to voice his opinion “You’re new here, correct?” she wanted to open her mouth to say something but could only just nod “Maker that woman will be the end of me. Come on let's give her a piece of my mind.” He carefully grabbed her arm to lead her back to the cave but she didn't move.

“Actually, I was curious about the hunting situation.” He made a face, he was staring waiting for an explanation but her anxiety decided to rear up and show its face. “I mean… I was just wondering. I don't mean to presume anything.” An overwhelming desire to curl up into a little ball and hope no one notices her washed through her.

Max gently placed a hand upon her shoulder “Hey, there's nothing wrong with asking a question.” She was surprised at his response, and also disappointed in herself for allowing her emotions become visible. Max released a breath and turned to Adrian who was now behind Cara “Finish with the men for today,” he paused “tomorrow at first light well go hunting.” 

A sharp nod and he's gone. Max was looking at her again gauging her for something. “Have you ever hunted before?” Cara was gracious for his change in attitude. 

Yes, but with modern amenities such as guns. Though Cara never enjoyed the idea of hunting for sport it disgusted her, never would she take joy from killing an innocent. This was different, that much was obvious it was a necessity not a desire to quench.

“I… yes I have hunted before.” She hesitated, the only weapon she had any real training in was archery, but it had been years since she'd taken that her first year in college. To add to that the bows she used never required any real strength. “Though it's been years since I've touched a bow.”

The man grinned “It appears we may have quite a bit of fun together my dear Cara.”


	6. Fading Reality

How long has it been now? A little over a week now, she has been residing here in the Graves. Her initial thoughts on this being an elaborate dream still linger in the back of her mind, but with every waking day the world surrounds her, it’s impossible to not believe in what she can see before her, within her very fingertips. 

Cara denied herself the desire to reminisce about her life on Earth, that included rummaging through her bag just for the reason she wanted to sulk. Should she consider this homesickness? But what was home to her before, never could be considered something that would remain. It was the people her friends, family, and those people she held a prejudice towards. Living with such little and having to make what you need rather than buy something was a foreign idea. 

It was shocking how quickly she made friends, if she was willing, then again it may have been due to their curiosity about her. No one knew where she came from and even if she had decided to tell them they wouldn't have know anyways, it would lead to more suspicion than necessary. But making up elaborate lies on a whim undeniable lead to discrepancies, and Cara didn’t have the time to plan out a life story that suits this world. So she kept them distracted with themselves for the time being and kept herself visibly busy.

Which is why she took up the opportunity to hunt with Max and Adrian, her archery skills though have deteriorated immensely throughout the years as well as the strength required to draw and hold a bow. She had improved during her time working with them, Adrian even had a bracer made because he thought she had talent.

Every muscle in her body had not stopped aching since she began, it was undeniable she lost several pounds not only thought the amount of exercise she was getting but also the lacking nutrition was really holding her back. It certainly felt good to be a part of something, to have other people see that she had an ability and they spent their time to aid her was a strange thing.

Now crouched waiting silently in the thick grass eyes draw on a lone ram several feet out, Cara watched impatiently for her opening. Max whom was to her left had placed himself at a vantage point, the plan was just for her to take the kill shot. She has been on a few of their excursions just to observe they way they operate together, it was astonishing how well they worked as a team and she enjoyed listening to the banter they through at each other.

Light tapping on her shoulder brought her back to the present, Adrian directed her line of sight to the ram and nodded. 

Removing an arrow from the quiver that rests on her shoulder, nocking it in place ready to be drawn back. She closed her eyes and readied her bow, breathing in slowly to calm the nerves that began to circulate her mind. 

Out of the corner of her vision she saw Max lining up his shot in case she missed her opportunity.

Drawing the bow taut, she could hold the draw weight for less than a minute before her strength begins to wain. Focusing her aim on the vital area of the ram. With one last breath she released the arrow. 

Though she got her mark, it was clear that it was not sufficient to end her target in one go, before the animal could move another arrow came down and ended the animals life. Cara huffed when she looked over to Max, though at this distance it was hard to tell but she was certain he had a smug look on his features. 

A light hearted shove brought her from her glowering “Don't look so pissed, you hit your mark as though you've been training for years.” 

Cara watched as the two men reached each other clasping arms in a good natured embrace. At her distance she could just barely hear their conversation, when she heard Adrian say he was surprised she hit her mark Cara's mind began to put the pieces together.

“You set this up!” Her voice carrying throughout the trees “You both knew I wouldn't be capable of taking that thing down!”

She wasn't angry necessarily, agitated yes. And perhaps she wanted them to have more confidence in her abilities. 

Max raises his hand in mock submission and Adrian just shrugs. Her face was draw into a scowl, considering for a moment. 

“Well I think you two little shits can hand it from here.” 

It was rather childish to just walk off back to camp, but it felt good to yell at them even if she knows they'll just have to do more training in the morning.

~~~

Upon arriving back at the camp Cara decided to people watch, really though her mind was elsewhere, during the week she has been here Cara tried to keep herself as busy as possible. Hell she even wrote down what she knew about the future, to be specific the events of the Inquisition. The main events fairly straightforward but certain areas such as siding with the templars, the one time she played she decided to side with the mages. And of course there was the matter of who the Herald will be, eight possibilities including gender. Least to say that left her with a headache she'd rather not reawaken. 

Sighing and drawing her hand through her hair to relieve the tension that was quickly building up. Looking up at the people milling around nothing stood out that drew her attention until a woman nothing striking about her features to set her out from the crowd in robes with a fairly long stalf that rested just above her chest. The robes looked familiar as well as, Cara just couldn't place them. The way she carried herself was odd, reserved in her actions but also with a refined elegance. Her appearance was nothing above average dark hair medium skin, but Cara had a suspicion.

The woman seemed to notice her unwavering stare, turning to her she raised a single brow. “Mary. And you are?”

She sputtered for a moment before composing herself “Cara, I was curious. You don't seem like the rest of the people here.”

The woman smiled “I could ask the same of you.” Mary eyed Cara briefly before signing “But yes your assumption is correct. Myself and a few others came from Kirkwall, just before the Chantry incident.”

Mary seemed to cringe when the Chantry was brought up only affirming her suspicions “If you don't mind me asking, what was Kirkwall like before the rebellion?”

The woman scoffed “Before the rebellion?” She shook her head “Kirkwall has been at the tipping point long before Hawke and his little band of misfits decided to destroy the Chantry.” 

Cara was going to inquire about Hawke but something caught her attention “Wait, I thought it was the mage, Anders that was behind the incident.”

Mary paused briefly considering something “No one knows really, there were rumours about the Champions involvement in the matter. It wouldn't be all that surprising, he is a mage after all.” 

“Do you agree with what happened?” 

The woman released a breath and shook her head “As a mage myself, I understand the reasoning. I will not however agree with the murder of innocents to forward a cause.” 

With a brief smile that graced her features she nodded goodbye to her.

Her conversation with Mary had her contemplating the ramifications of what she thought she knew about this world. A part of her still was grasping at the hope this wasn't real and she would wake up to reality to live her life, now though watching the world unfolded before her slowly pulling at the very things she once believed to be true.


	7. Somber Past

A light tapping on the side of her face pulled her from sleep. Groaning she rolled over and mumbled something about it being ‘too damn early’. Cracking an eye open coming face to face with Adrian. His face lit up with a grin Cara was quickly beginning to hate. 

“You do this every morning,” he poked her shoulder resulting in another groan “are you certain you're not a privileged noble?” 

She opened her eyes and swatted him away “Yeah, sure. You know some people _need_ their beauty sleep.” Sitting up on the flight she rubbed her eyes. She'll never understand how these people can just get up when the sun isn't even on the horizon. 

“Beauty sleep?” He scoffed “What the hell have you been doing then?”

He merely shrugged at her pouting “Come on, we’re leaving at first light,” he hummed in thought “perhaps if you don't get up we'll just drag you along with us?”

“Goddamn morning people.” He merely snorted as he exited the room. 

Cara knew, she just knew today was going to be a long day.

~~~

She was right, undeniably. All day they hunted, only now we're they just making their way back to camp. It has been an eventful day though, she made her first big kill alone without the aid of Adrian or Max. They had been hunting in the area she originally arrived in, it made her feel undeniably uneasy and jumpy. Eventually she was able to place that feeling in the back of her mind.

“You know Max’s name day is in a few days,” Adrian and Cara walked leisurely together several meters behind Max, far from his hearing. Adrian snorted “I almost feel bad for him, it’s on All Souls Day.”

Her brows furrowed “All Souls Day?” 

He went into explaining the intricacies and history surrounding the day. Something about an old God by the name of Dumat -this was one of the moments she wished she was more into the lore- but had then transitioned throughout the ages to be a day of remembrance for the dead. People would dress up as spirits and walk the streets. Cara wanted to comment on the similarities between this and Halloween, deciding against that she asked whether they gave candy or some sort of offering. 

She merely received an odd look from the man, he dismissed her odd question by continuing with his thoughts “I don’t know how they do this sort of things in the Marches, probably some huge party at their family's estate.”

Cara paused for a second, Max was a noble form the Free Marches? She is getting the suspicion that there is something missing. “He’s a noble? Why isn't he with his family?”

Adrian hummed in thought “I would tell you but it’s not really my place to tell you his reasonings for leaving his family. But yes he is of a noble marcher house, Trevelan… No Trevlyan?” 

“Trevelyan.” She muttered.

Adrian turned eyes slightly narrowed “Yes, Trevelyan. You’ve heard of them?” 

She nodded not looking towards him “They’re, uh relatives of a Tevinter house I’ve know in my past travels.” 

Adrain all but halted, mouth slightly agape then a smile graced his features “Really?” She nodded “Oh, this is too good, he constantly goes on about how wrong things are in the Imperium…” 

He went on about his new plans to use this information against him, but that was far from Cara’s mind. Max was Maxwell Trevelyan, if this was true then that would mean he’s not even supposed to be here. The Trevelyan was supposed to be a representative for the Conclave. Had her involvement affected Thedas more that she could have planned for? But there still could be the possibility that he will head to Haven. Even if that were the case there is a small chance Max will become the Herald afterall.

Cara released a breath, looking over to Adrian studying the man's features in her attempt to gauge his worth in this world. Upon first arriving she attempted to deny herself the idea of friends or alls even, now though it is hard for her to fathom how she would have made it few the past few weeks without any of them. A small portion of her mind wanted to recall what she left behind, _who_ she left. When her mind drifted to those memories, the people, places that once made her life, an undeniable fear crept up vying to turn her mind from the present. 

“How long have you know Max?” The question allowed for her own mind to drive away from the thoughts that threatened to drown her consciousness in grief.

His face screwed up, contemplating “We’ve known each other for years now, since we were recruits.” He was staring off rather intently at the forest before him. “We decided to come to the Graves to avoid the war, try and help the refugees.”

“I would have thought most Chevaliers would side with Gaspard.”

At the mention of Gaspard he clammed up, his hand clenching around the hilt of his sword, clearly uncomfortable with the topic “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

He raised his hand though he was not fully relaxed his expression was neutral “Though I may not agree with what happened to Gaspard -he was the rightful heir after all- I don't agree with the war, Ferelden is still reeling from the blight afterall. It is idiotic to have such animosity in these times.”

Not know what else to say to that she trailed head to where Max was scouting, upon hearing her approach he turned and looked down “Hey,”

She smiled at his non chalantness, a rarity here in Thedas she came to realize. He was one of the few people at camp she could be herself, but now looking at him know who he was made her sick.

He must have noted her feelings, before he could speak upon her mood she shook her head “Sorry, just thinking that’s all.”

Max scoffed “Thinking? And what in the name of the Maker would prompt you to do something so trivial?” 

Cara hummed for a brief moment “I didn’t realize you were a Trevelyan.” In her peripheral she saw him look back to Adrian. “Let alone the baby of the family.” 

He chuckled “I may be the baby but I am not _the_ youngest.” at her inquisitive look he responded with “Twins, a sister. Evelyn.” He paused and his tone shifted somber “It’s been years since I’ve seen or heard from her.”

She just nodded, her situation may be different but she lost everyone she loved to this world. The gut wrenching fear that she'll never see her friends or family again can from times be near debilitating.

Just then it hits her, the realization that it would be not him, Max, but Evelyn the youngest of their house going to represent them at the conclave. The undeniable sinking feeling in her stomach and an overwhelming desire to tell him of his sister's fate crept through her.

Before she could open her mouth to speak the distinctive sound of a sword being drawn bought her attention. Her jaw clenched as fear crawled through her body. Pivoting slowly around dread filled her.

“Freemen” Max growled out, four men in full armour stand ready to attack. Almost simultaneously Adrian and Max drew their swords.


	8. Modest Origins

Never in her life before had she need to truly defend herself, yes there were a few minor skirmishes that maybe left a bruise or a cut here or there. Never a life or death situation let alone one where a life was offered before her so easily.

Now though, with adrenaline coursing through her like wild fire and the sense of fight or flight blurred the realization that this was not so much of a rarity many would hope would never happen, but a real tangible possibility. So she stood bow drawn prepared to defend herself against these barbarians, not one person made yet move. Almost afraid that a single sound would make either party explode.

Then Adrian spoke first “This doesn't have to end in bloodshed, lower your weapons and no one need be harmed.” Though he may have offered peace his stance was defensive.

Cara looked over to Max to see him eyeing her cautiously. He was tilting his head slightly eye in the direction of the camp, a silent order. She glanced back at the four men in armor challenging the three of them. An instinctual part of her brain was telling her to run, as much as she wanted to believe she would be capable of outrunning them, there was a reason she wasn't a track player in school. 

She swallowed, the tension in the air was almost malleable “Or perhaps we can make a deal?” The man that spoke was in the front of them, his voice was hagrid but his appearance was well kept and not terribly ugly. Pity. The man turned and eyed Cara, leaving her with a sinking feeling in her stomach “The girl, her in exchange for your lives.”

“People like you are revolting.” Adrian all but snarled.

The four freemen looked to each other briefly, seemingly deciding a plan. “Suit yourself.” 

In a flash the sounds of metal clashing echoed throughout the trees, idly she took a step back though she was unable to take her eyes off the dance playing out before her. Her now arm slacked no longer capable of recalling the purpose of the bow in her hand. Throughout this she failed to notice there were only three men fighting Adrian and Max.

“Cara! Go!” one of them shouted.

Seemingly relieved from the haze that kept her static for several seconds she came to see a rather lanky young man approaching sword drawn. Cara darted back towards the direction of the camp. 

The thick shrubbery hindered her ability to move swiftly through the woods. Also she had to have a careful eye out for rocks or branches that may yet lay in her wake. The man encroaching upon her saw understandably more adept and traversing the terrain.

In an instant the air was extinguished from her lungs, her whole body colliding with the ground making her see stars. At some point the bow that was in her hand flew off a few feet ahead of her she realized as her hand dug in the ground for her weapon. Just before she could gain her bearings a sharp knee was forced down on her back only furthering her breathlessness. In the back of her mind she could barely feel the searing pain in her left ankle that could have only been a result of the fall. 

Cara squirmed trying her best to remove the man's hold on her but it held little avail. She threw her head to the side to get a better look at her captor but she flinched when she felt his hot breathe graze her skin.

“The more you resist the more pain you’ll be in.” He growled in a low voice. She tried to swallow down a lump that had formed in her throat, he then proceeded to reach for her face but she snarled viciously baring her teeth. He chuckled darkly “You’re a feisty one aren't you?”

All the while he was oblivious to her hand that was moving painstaking slowly to the quiver that rested limply on her hip. Her hand fought to get a grip on one of the arrows and just barely succeeded. Taking in a single breath in as an attempt to calm the nerves that boiled just below the surface. In a swift movement she lodged the arrowhead firmly in his thigh and twisted then none too kindly then tore the arrow from his leg. Her assailant let out a startling scream as he fell back. Forcing her upper body up off the ground she whipped her elbow in the direction of the man's jaw. Cara cringed at the cracking sound of her sharp elbow colliding with his jaw. With the force of the impact he fell back she could feel that her arm was going to be very sore after this encounter. 

She paused briefly whilst the man was reeling in pain, this was her opportunity to escape towards the camp. _Get up and run_ the logical part of her brain said, her instincts screamed to fight back. 

He growled sharply “Fucking bitch,”

She saw him moving to get and jumped him, straddling his chest the arrow that is still sullied by his blood rests tightly under his chin “Move and you’ll down in your own blood.” Voice thick resolute in manner, though inside she felt anything but.

She looked to his face jaw tightly clenched nostrils flaring, a fire burning in his eyes. That though was not what made her hesitate upon looking closely at his face she saw no telltale signs of maturity, aside from the anger etched into his features his face was youthful. A boy, couldn't be even out of his teens. Her hands clenched around the shaft of the arrow, knuckles turning white under the pressure.

Before, when think of such things was anything but a reality, she would have said killing was just an act no emotions required. In her world death was something you only heard about on the news. Mass shootings happened everyday somewhere and when brought forth she felt little to no emotion. It wasn't something she could control so why should she feel. Even from an early age she had been desensitized from killing and therefore death, in video games it's an act in order to win, in television shows watching your favorite character lose their head made it easy to forget the real consequences of taking a life. But this was never real.

Now though with the opportunity to take something that does not belong in her hands made her gut churn. Even if the situation was in self defense, looking down upon the young boy below her made her see a choice. _He doesn't have to die, death isn't the only option._ She told herself.

As soon as that though arose it was forced down, she saw the minute but tell tale signs of his arms tensing. She could almost sense what his actions would be, in response her arm jerked forward with a surprising amount of strength burying the blade deep through his jaw in a upward angle until she encountered resistance. She sucked in a shaky breath when she saw the blood pooling in his mouth. Briefly she looked to his wide eyed expression free of the anger earlier now all she saw was the bright emerald eyes of the youth.

Jolting back pulling the blood riddled arrow along with her she hit the ground several feet back. Her world seemed to go hazy as all she could hear was the gurgling gasps and the blood from the blade dripping into the thick grass she lay in. Looking to the hand that yet holds the bloodied weapon she releases a choked sob at the sight of her hand coated in blood. 

Relinquishing her hold on the arrow as though she’d been burned, the wet choking slowed into a silence and her attention was brought to her hand with now the cooling blood. She fruitlessly tried to attempt wiping the blood off on her pants but she could still see the remnants of what she did.

Somewhere in she heard footsteps encroaching upon her mind was muddled. At this point she held little care to whom it may be, Cara was unable to take her eyes of the hand that was feverously shaking.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, the action made her flinch. Then the body that did so moved into her view crouching. Max. Through her haze she could see his lips moving and an echo surrounding her distinctly she could tell someone was speaking but her ears held little mind to filter the words into something coherent. Still her eyes gravitated towards the body just a few feet away.

Warmth enveloped her face and gently drew her face back to Max, both of his hands cradled the sides of her face. The calmness he seemed to give off brought her from her haze.

“Cara,” he was looking at her as though she would break, cry perhaps. She was never one to rely upon others for support but she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and bury her face into his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment before embracing her, it was odd for her to release her feelings in such a way but they were threatening to implode. She let out a shuttering breath and relaxed into his firm embrace.

~~~

Cara groaned when Mary prodded at her ankle, she had hopped that it was nothing more than a sprain but the scolding look Mary gave her reminded all too much of a motherly feature. Currently sitting up in her cot thankfully she had changed and cleaned up her hands of the dried blood. She felt a shudder run through her when her mind brought her back to the day's event.

“It appears you broke it in the fall,” her plain features formed a scowl that seemed to age her several years “it'll be fairly easy to mend, you'll have to go easy on it for a few days.”

Something about her face made her ask “But…”

Mary gave an exasperated sigh rolling her head to face Cara “It’s going to hurt, like a lot.” 

Her lips pursed and eyes narrowed before relenting, she nodded. She watched carefully as Mary placed her hands just above the injured limb her eyes closed as she concentrated. Cara could feel a shift in the atmosphere, odd she could feel the veil being warped around her. She thought to ask about that later but cease that idea with a groan and let a stream of derogatory terms directed towards anyone and everyone. The pain was excruciating circulating around her whole foot, after a few seconds though the pain ebbed away into a dull ache that she could deal with and did not require the strong language

Mary opened her eyes and smiled at her “Other than the profanity you did better than most men I’ve healed with similar ailments.” Her tone was jovial but Cara’s face seemed to scowl more. 

“Healing shouldn’t hurt.” She pouted.

Mary laughed “At Least you're young, you’ll be fine in a day or two.”

That only seemed to make her pout even more whilst she grumbled “I’m 26 dammit.” Apparently pain and emotional stress made her act like a child, she sighed and shook her head slightly.

Mary snorted “I’m sorry but your not 26, Hun. I've never seen a 26 year old look like a teen.” She rose from her position with careful precision, clearly a circle mage. Brushing off her robes she turned to the door and saw two faces peek around the corner Mira and Emilia it appeared. “I’d suggest you get some rest if you want that healed faster.” Cara nodded and thanked her.

Both of the girls filed and sat themselves down on her cot they had two books with them and bright smiles, Mira handed one of the books over it was thick and very worn. Cara smiled genuinely for the first time in hours, that is until she opened the book.

Her scowl returned. The damn thing was not English.


	9. Evolution Association

Never before had something haunted her so. Things may have lingered in her mind for a short time after an unnerving event of some sort. Now though seeing the eyes of the youth looking back to her when she closed her eyes, an emerald sea staring back void of emotion.

If the bags under her eyes and her paling skin were any indication the past few nights had been anything but enjoyable. Waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat breathing rapidly, she’d drag her hands through her hair trying to relieve some of the tension running through her. Nothing seemed to quell the memory of the boy she took. At first she had hoped ignoring the problem would work, in the past with situations that had her emotionally compromised she did something similar. People would always say bottling up feelings could never lead anywhere good. Cara had never taken to believing that allowing her mind to build up walls to protect herself and nothing could break her down. 

She sat in the common area within the cave watching as the people milled about, a part of her was angry. They didn't know the inner turmoil she was feeling, blissful in their ignorance. Cara sighed bowing her head she relinquished her jealousy of them. Reaching forward on the table to graph her rapidly cooling tea, Mary had seeming noted her pain and had given her the concoction for her headaches brought on by the fatigue. Cara felt it odd a woman that had to be relative to her in age was quickly turning into a mother figure. Sipping the drink she cringed at the taste, always more of a coffee drinker in the past she was never particularly fond of the herbal taste of the stuff.

She looked onto the table before her, the book Mira had given to her along with her old notebook filled with translations of the letters into something she could make sense of language. It provided a sanctuary from the thoughts simmering below the surface. When the sisters came in and brought the texts with them, after than coming to the conclusion she couldn’t actually read them she politely requested to be taught the basics of common. She was fairly sure she could master the alphabet in no time.

She spotted Adrain and Max walk into the cave, it was currently mid day and they had just been out training all morning. She looked back down to the book and tried to busy herself as much as possible. She’d done it in the past when she wanted to be ignored it probably also helped that she has a perpetual scowl. Her plan had seemed to work for a while, they were bustling around speaking with some people then disappearing from time to time. Just when Cara thought the coast was clear Adrian planted himself down directly across from her. She groaned. A few seconds later Max as well as Mira next to Adrian.

Cara noted that Mira sat closer than necessary to Aridan but didn't say anything of it. She simply greeted them and occasionally adding something to their conversation. A few other people joined them Clara and Fairbanks were there as well. Their conversation drifted from trivial topics, but her mind was elsewhere.

She drifted back to the times before her arrival in Thedas, she had a life, a good life. If not a bit dull at times, perhaps at times she was disappointed in where she was in her world now she would give anything to go back, regain her innocence that was stolen by this barbaric world.

Her head fell forward her dark hair forming a curtain around her face. Cara failed to note the lull in the conversation until a warm hand caressed her shoulder, she had to resist the urge to flinch at the action. Turning her head slightly to stare at the intruding hand then lifting her gaze she saw the rest of the group had long since left. She then glared at the owner of the hand. Expecting to find Max grinning at her glare she found nothing. His normal flamboyant attitude was gone, empathy was in its place.

“I thought perhaps giving you some space would help you work out what's been on your mind,” His thumb was rubbing soothing circles into her shoulder “I know from personal experience taking a life is never easy-”

She stood from the table. Her mind was screaming to get away, she didn't need nor want the comfort he was offering “If I wanted to talk I would have done so already.” Cara was seething her face formed up into an ugly snarl that made Max flinch.

Not caring to hear his response she picked up her books and made her way to her shared room. Holding little care for the people staring at her as she made her way. Her mind was simmering prepared to boil over. She reached her cot in record time and just stared at the object before her. 

Dropping to her knees before the cot not caring for her breeches she fisted her hands into the bedding material. She wanted to cry away the turmoil rippling through her. She couldn't though no matter how hard she tried to weep her troubles away the tears never came. Her breathing came in fitful huffs exerting the bursting energy.

Dragging her hands across her face then drawing them through her hair she pulled slightly at the strands. She whimpered “What have I done?” 

Her mind began to clear and she came to see what she had done just moments before to one of the few people in the dreadful world. He was trying to help her and she snapped at him, she allowed her emotions take hold in her time of grief. Guilt and embarrassment swept over her. Apologising was never easy for her especially when she was emotionally involved.

She sighed shaking her head she got up and made herself presentable.

~~~

As ominous as it may sound she enjoyed watching from the shadows though really everyone knows she's there they merely know not to acknowledge her. Her face knit together into a somber frown, here watching them both work together she could easily forget her own mistakes and just admire them.

The sun was setting in the sky casting brilliant orange and red streams of light through the ravine, she was training her eyes on Max. He was an excellent teacher, she had no doubt in her mind he would one day become a brilliant leader given the chance. 

Knowing that sitting here sulking would get her nowhere. Escaping from the shadows and out where he and a few men were finishing up for the evening. Her swift steps brought her just a few feet behind him. Clearing her throat to call his attention.

When he turned the smile from his face fell and a cool mask was placed over his features “Cara, what can I do for you?” His tone was careful and detached.

Her hands wrung together on their own “Might we speak?”

His grey blue eyes narrowed upon her “I thought you don't want to _talk._ “ His words stung but they held no malice.

She gave him a pleading look “Please?”

His sharp features once again donned the mask that she could not read, yet he relented. He told her to wait a few minutes whilst he clean up the area. She did just that, her mind though could not wait planning out precisely what and how she was going to apologize only made her feel worse about the whole situation.

Thankfully Cara didn't have too much time to wander the plains of her mind, a gentle hand on her elbow drew her back to him, he tugged slightly when she didn't make to move. They walked in a companionable silence out of the camp and just outside of the safety of the camp. 

Once they stopped the silence that surrounded them continued for a few minutes, she looked around to the world she fell into by mistake. The Emerald Graves were truly a beautiful place to see, though she could sense a sorrow that filled the area.

“I,” she sighed “I wish to apologize.” Cara looked up to him her hazel eyes challenging his blue grey. “It was wrong of me to act so brash at your kindness.”

Max shook his head “I don’t blame you, I pushed you to act as such.” Cara was going to speak but was cut short by his hand “I was 13 when I first took a life, my sister had just been sent to the Ostwick Circle of Magi, there was a rival family that was known for their hatred of Mages. One of their sons a few years older than me called her… well it was enough for me to strike him.” He paused seemingly lost in the memory “Little did I know that he had a knife, I had to, in the end. A dagger right through his heart.”

“How,” she was silent for a moment “How did you get over it?”

He looked at her, eyes piercing through her. “Truly? You never do. I’ll always remember the look in his eyes, but I also know that if I hadn't done what I did I would be dead.” 

She didn't realize she was shaking until his hand took hers and interlocked their fingers. “If you ever want to talk about it, I’ll always have time for you Cara.”


	10. Dreamers Lie In Wake

Her brows furrowed in contemplation, something was amiss she just couldn’t put her finger on what. Her mind had finally calmed from the storm left from the emerald eyed boy, Cara was content in the knowledge she was alive because of her decision. Her reliance upon her friends had increased, seeking out their company more often than not. She was for the first time since arriving in Thedas truly comfortable with her situation.

Cara found herself outside the confines of the camp surrounded by tall unyielding trees. Ever since the attack on the hunting party several weeks ago Adrian and Max had taken it upon themselves to teach her to properly defend herself, first Adrain helped her with hand to hand sparring. To her own bemusement she was able to get him to the ground, where she lacked in strength and overall experience she excelled in speed and agility. By the time they were finished they had attracted quite the crowd, a few men made lewd comments with wolfish grins, all she had to do was send a challenging glare their way and they quickly left. A few other men made comments on her form—mercifully lacking any innuendo—saying overall she had good instincts but had a tendency to cross her feet in the heat of conflict.

So they worked with her on footwork, she hated every minute of it. Adrian had tried to quell the problem but couldn’t do so, Max had tried to to do things the conventional way but that too failed. Then he had the worst idea to date, he was going to teach her to dance. To dance! Cara was broody and pouting for days after that, yet he had endless patience even when she saw him wince when she stomped on his toes. But to her utter surprise it worked she was far lighter and more careful on her feet. Max though was positively insufferable, he just wouldn't wipe that smug ass look off his face.

Now inflated with confidence in her own abilities she felt the desire to wander through the woods the peace and serenity they offered superseded the comfort of her friends when she need her mind to herself. Sitting down in the overgrown grass Cara’s eyes fell shut. 

She listened to the world around her, birds singing their songs, the wind making the greenery whisp around her in soft waves. She sat silently listening to the small animals that paid her no heed. Laying her head back into the grass she looked up above the canopy of trees and into the depths of the sky. Idly she wondered whether or not her world was somewhere beyond the stars, she wondered whether or not people missed her or even knew of her disappearance. But she did not care.

Fear fluttered in her, just an echo but not gone unheard. Never before had she not wanted to for home. Looking back up to the canopy of trees above. Immediately she knew something was amiss, the forest grew darker yet not ominously so, the trees taller, darker. The grass she had been laying shifted to moss. 

Somewhere in her mind was screaming recollection, like meeting someone from your past but not knowing their name or how you knew them. Any fear she felt before ebbed away. This place was safe to her.

A rustling in the trees behinder made her turn. Her eyes narrowed when she say nothing not even a small woodland creature. Hazel eyes darting over the suspected area seeing nothing. Her body froze before her mind could process why. The dark hairs on her neck stood on end. Her body whipped around in a flash coming nose to nose with a six slanted yellow eyes.

~~~

The same dream was presented to her for several weeks. She’d always awaken once she came to see the beast's eyes. At first she was conflicted, rarely ever did she dream or at the very least remember them. This was different they were vivid and though she knew it was a dream she couldn’t control them no matter how hard she tried.

It was rather curious though, she had to assume the dreams were a result of being influenced by the Fade. For a time she thought it could have been a dream plaguing her dreams, however she was never tempted or taunted into something. Not once did the creature speak a word to her and her interaction was never direct. The beast's presence in her dreams was the only thing that felt foreign to her, the world however felt of her own making not influenced by an outside force.

The first time she had the dream Cara was careful to disguise what was going on in her mind. It was foolish yes, if she was being tempted by a demon then she should have consulted Mary about the matter. She could not though, no longer willing to bare the questioning stares from the people around her. It mattered not if they were trying to aid her, Cara hated the pity in their eyes.

She sat in silence on the railing in the back of the cave, her feet hanging off the ledge. Looking down upon to small pool below the waterfall and then what led on to more cave systems. Mist swept through the air, her clothes would be damp when she left. Cara didn’t mind, the clothes would be left cool for an hour out in the warm weather. 

“You seem to being do quite well Cara.” She didn't have to turn to know who’s voice that belonged to, Fairbanks. He stared off into the fall before them. 

A smile crossed her face once he came into view “And I have you to thank for that.” 

He turned to look up at her, his features were typically trawn tight brows furrowed slightly. Cara was puzzled his features turned soft before he looked away “You need not thank me for doing you a courtesy I can offer with such ease.” the next part was but a whisper more to himself rather than her “No one else does.”

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments before she spoke “The Mage, Mary is her name. I was surprised she would be here and not with the rebellion.” This had been on her mind for a while now, whereas people from all other backgrounds were here Cara did not believe there would be any mages here when they could be working for their freedom in the rebellion. 

In the corner of her eye she saw his jaw working, debating how to answer this “She was one of the first few people whom joined, I asked her the same question once.” Cara turned and got off the railing to stand next to him, he looked into her eyes hazel to blue “She told me it shouldn't matter our background in the world in order to survive we need to work together. I’ve learned a lot throughout the years, but one of the most important lessons I could have been bestowed was that. Judging people for whom they are only leads to the prejudice we see in our world today.” He glanced at her one final time before turning to leave.

Cara blinked left utterly confused by the meaning of that conversation. She was about to leave when she saw a blonde staring intently in her direction. Clara. It’s been some time since she’d had a proper conversation with the woman. From day one Cara felt off with her, they way she’d bore her eyes into what she was doing never settled quite right with her.

“Clara,” her voice was inviting for her to voice her own opinions “have you ever noted when you speak with him he elevated his past?” 

“Him?” the blonde asked, trying to pretend she wasn't snooping.

“Don’t be coy, you were watching us.” Cara raised her hand and shook her head when the woman made to speak “I don’t blame you, it can be very annoying at times when he evades my questions.”

Clara looked up to her, mouth opening and closing as if she didn't know if she should speak. “I thought I was the only to notice.” She said in a hushed tone.

“You have know him longer than I, what makes you think that so?” Cara had little care whether or not the woman found out about Fairbanks true lineage. A few weeks ago she spotted the girl eyeing her possessions with rapt interest. The damn girl couldn’t keep her fingers out of anyone's business. So if somehow she stumbled upon some information on their leader it would keep of off of Cara’s own tail for the time being.

~~~

This time was different she could sense the slight shift in the world around her, something shifted around her will. It played out the same none the less. She found herself deep in the Graves rich forests, the world was reflected perfectly. If Cara did not know this was a dream she could have believed it was real. A slight breeze brushing through her hair, even the air smelled right. The Fade in all its glory.

Cara stared up into the sky above the trees for what seemed like an eternity, it could have been hours staring into the abyss her mind free of all thoughts. She knew the dream would end soon, the trees were shifting the sun leaving the sky settling somewhere below the horizon. This time when her eyes crept open she did not feel the hazy recollection that she had in weeks past. Pain stabbed in her gut, this was not something that could have been replicated by the Fade for where she was from there was no such thing. 

The air shifted from the soft scents of the the Emerald Graves to salty pine. There was an ocean near if her memory served correct. Moss and grass muddled the ground below her. No matter how much this place was like hers or how much she wished the past few months to be a dream, the moment the hairs on her neck stood on end Cara knew this was all an illusion. An illusion it might be but she would not let it be taken from her when she should turn to look into the beast's eyes. No, she would no longer allow it to feed off of her memories.

For this world was hers, and when she came here it would not be tarnished by such an entity. Cara could feel the beast now waiting diligently behind her, its heat seeping through her clothes. 

Her eyes closed as she took a large breath of her worlds air. Cara focused her mind on what this place was and where it was from, at this moment she was thankful she held these last few memories dear for if not she would not have been able to do what she was trying. Her mind recalled ever sickening detail she could about this place, from the number of trees to the time of day. It would be precisely as she remembered. A faint rumbling resinated behind her, she paid it no head.

The beast presence began to fade from her until she was left chilled, Cara released a breathy laugh. She was in disbelief that it worked, in this though foolishly she left her guard down. Her mind no longer wary of the details she worked so hard to create falling away to create a faint green haze. 

She tried to stand but fell to her hands and knees immediately. Her world spun out of her grasp, her beautiful green forest warping into sickly greens and yellows. Cara didn't need to search for the beast that has been haunting her so for it stood inches away it’s huge paws leading up into a bigger and more menacing creature. A wolf the size of a horse. 

Upon looking up at the wolf she realized it wasn't looking at her but more so through her, it’s six slanted yellow eyes boring into her soul. At this moment she knew precisely who this was “Fen’Harel.” 

The second the name left her mouth his eyes snapped to her own. His eyes no longer saw through her but at her as though this was the first time he realized she knew he was here watching her. His head lowered slightly and he glared whilst moving around her form. Her eyes never leaving his own. When he stood before her once more he tilted his head up and howled.

Her eyes shot open breathing shallow, Cara felt a warm liquid seep from her nose, it slowly trailed down to her mouth, blood. Now fully awake from her dream she heard a faint howling outside of the camp even from where she was. Shivers washed through her body.

Why was the Dread Wolf invading her dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas here we are at chapter 10 just over 16k words. I had hoped by now we'd be well into the Inquisition timeline by now but, I've been slacking off on writing. I've just finished nailing precisely where we're going to go from here so I should like to hope(at the very least) I will be doing weekly updates and perhaps twice a week. Fingers crossed I keep with that!
> 
> And thank you guys for kudos, comments, and any feedback they are very welcome and keep me motivated to continue writing!


	11. Cascading Walls

Two months. Two months to the new year, to decide whether she will interfere with the timeline Cara remembers. That is of course if the conclave happens at the start of Wintermarch. That also begs the question how long would it take to get from the Graves to Haven. She couldn’t very well just scale the Frostbacks and walk there on her own, she’d be dead in a sennight. 

Perhaps she could write a letter informing someone at the conclave of the imminent threats against the Divines life. But whom would it be sent to? Leliana? The Divine herself? Cara scoffed.

Who is she kidding she can barely read common let alone write! Anyways perhaps at this point if she messed with too much in the timeline her knowledge would then be void, probability equations were never her strong suit. The topic that has been on her mind since day one demands an answer. An answer that requires her to make a choice, a choice between a life of solitude until the world crumbles away till Corypheus is defeated or… Cara could help form the people who lead that expedition. That though relies upon the idea they would accept a self proclaimed prophet and truly heed her counsel. If they do not, that is an eventually that will be dealt with when the time comes. 

Cara knew what her decision was, she could not deny the egotistical part of her that reared its nasty head when she had some semblance of power over the world. It was an overwhelming feeling and not all to undesirable. She would never make a good leader that much she knew, too zealous when in the pursuit of power. But staying back and observing was something she could excel at. At least she hoped it was something she could do.

Winter was upon the Graves far sooner than Cara would have anticipated, no longer was there the warm summer sun beating down. The air turned thin and unforgiving. She doubted it would snow, rain yes. The seasons conditions would make traveling more strenuous and winter was just beginning. But getting to Haven would prove difficult.

~~~

“You’re asking me the places I’ve been?” Max’s tone was incredulous making her brows to pull. “I’ve been curious where you have been since the moment you showed up in the Graves!”

“I second that!” Adrian interjected.

Cara sighed rubbing her brow. She had to have known this would come up eventually. “I don’t see how that matters.” Cara cringed the moment it left her mouth.

Adrian caught on first “If your past doesn't matter then why should ours? Why should we share anything with you if you won't give us the same courtesy?” 

“Do you not trust us?” Max asked, his tone was masked with humor but she saw though it immediately.

Her mouth was left slightly ajar in her shock. The both of them had stopped inform of her, all of them forgetting the hunting they were here to do. “I do trust you, it’s just…” How can this be explained?

“Is it too much to ask for us to know who you are?” Max this time, they’re faces were soft, sad almost.

Cara brushed through them ahead a few paces unable to look at them, the words that came out felt neither right nor wrong on her tongue. She told them briefly of a time she knew of during the blight—Ferelden— but in her mind she knew that was not hers to tell. Then of Kirkwall just a few years prior, of what was Hawkes journey. She mentions minor details that made her story seem more real, just brief enough to quell the feelings they just professed yet not enough for them to seek inquiry.

She was afraid to turn and see their faces, they were too quiet she felt. Adrian was careful to reveal nothing to her, Max on the other hand was silently fuming “And how many other lies have you told us?” His voice was tight in a foolish attempt to conceal his anger or what she suspected was anger.

She flinched none the less. “I have not lied,” Her voice lowered, shameful “not really.”

“You’re far too young to have been wandering around Ferelden and The Marches alone.” Adrian said, Max nodded his agreement.

“I’m 26, the Blight was ten years ago. I would have been 16.”

Max picked up on her wording but not before Adrian could speak “You barely look out of your teens Cara.” She scowled she looked every bit her age and definitely not a teen. But Thedas was different after all it would not be incomprehensible that the people aren't as healthy which lead them to age quicker. 

Max, beyond the anger looked hurt “If you’d explain why you don't want to speak of you past we could just leave this behind us.”

She couldn't stop herself from performing her passionate little speech “How am I supposed to explain I’m not from here? That your world is just a game where I’m from? That I know your future-” Her hands covered her mouth in horror.

Adrian looked on the verge of bursting into laughter, Max he just turned and began back to the camp. Cara couldn’t leave it like this “Wait!” she strode forward a few steps behind him. 

His head turned to look down at her over his shoulder “I am done with you lies and deceit.”

“I’m not lying.” she insisted, his eyes narrowed down upon her but he didn't move, this was her chance “You have a younger sibling yes?”

He shook his head “I’m the youngest.”

Cara hesitated, Max couldn't be the representative for house Trevelyan “You had twin then” his eyes widened slightly and that was all the confirmation she need “her name is Evelyn Trevelyan… and a mage at the Ostwick Circle of Magi.” She recalled what he had told a few weeks ago he did after all have a sister that was a mage it just didn't come to her that it would be _that_ mage.

His body then turned to her eyes wide mouth parted then back to a mask “Anyone with any knowledge of the Marches great families would know that.” He was trying to find a way to pull at his disbelief but was falling short.

This was a gamble she couldn't know that he knew of her impending travels “I also know that she will be traveling in a few months time in order to represent her Circle at the Conclave.” her tone was exuding confidence in her statements there could be no doubt in their minds she wasn't speaking the truth.

Max turned and mutted something about someone being an illusive little shit, just then Adrian interjected “The Conclave?”

She almost started at his voice, seeing as Cara knew nothing of him hence she focused her knowledge on Max. “The Conclave was— _is_ —a…” it had been so long since playing and the Conclave really held little precedence throughout the game really “it is being held by the Divine herself in order to calm the Mage-Templar rebellion.” She frowned “You believe me?”

His lips pressed together whilst tilting his head to look at her he answered slowly “To an extent, he was right though anyone really could know that about his family, yet you cannot read that is how most would learn of a family such as his.” He paused grinning “If you really know the future tell me something only I would know.”

She was going to make a joke but she didn't really feel now was the proper time with the tension still lingering “Do you have a surname?” It was a long shot, she didn't read all of the text in the series nor did she pay much heed to the many names of nobles you have to deal with in the games.

Adrian huffed and made a face “No, no family name.”

“I don’t know everything about every person on Thedas mind you, just key events that lead to…” a pause “just events and people really.”

She smiled at him none the less, there was something on him that lead her to believe he was jealous of Max. She thought perhaps if she was in their situation she would be jealous of someone whom knew the future. 

When she turned to Max her stomach sank for it was no longer a look of hatred or anger, his shoulders slumped arms fell uselessly at his sides, his hands were shaking. “ _Had_.” he echoed “You said I _had_ a sister.”

His eyes were fierce when turned upon her, the withering glare made her want to wilt away to never be seen again. “I-”

In two long stride he was upon her staring her down nose to nose, well more of nose to chin for her. Max’s pale features were tinted red, fist clenching repeatedly at his sides. “Why would my sister be dead? What happened at the conclave that she would be dead?” He seethed.

Cara held his scalding gaze but just barely, she wanted to back away yet her feet appeared to frozen to the ground. Cara’s lips pressed together as her set her jaw clenched. “She could live.” Her voice was harsh but quiet.

Max was about to press on but a commanding voice stopped him “Maxwell.” 

Max’s gaze was removed from her then to stare off over her shoulder, his head then bowed as he breathed heavily. Cara had nearly forget his presence through the whole ordeal, she was so absorbed in her mistake she paid little mind to her surroundings. Adians hand settled on Max’s shoulder. He looked up to her and nodded for her to leave them alone for a few moments. 

She turned and left them walking towards the stream that she know that lies just ahead. Cara wondered why one simple question could lead to such animosity between the people she calls her friends, that question led to an endless abyss of questions she couldn't begin to answer. Anothers opinion on the matter could help her or hinder her abilities to know right from wrong.

She sighed, Cara doubted she could get out of this without divulging at least some of her past if not more. Once she approached the stream she crouched down and put her hand into the frigid water. The water running freely through her fingers allowed her some peace.

Removing her hand from the water she wiped off the water on to her pants, just as she was prepared to head back she heard a faint whimper. For a moment she thought it was a part of her imagination then it happens again. She turned her head to the direction of the sound. It appeared to be coming from an area that was surrounded by rocks from her side. Cautiously, Cara crept around the rocks the area was shrouded by plants just a few feet behind the plants there was a small overhang. Just inside lie a large pure black wolf, it lie on its side an arrow in its flank and one in its abdomen. 

She heard foot steps just behind her but need not turn for she knew whose gait that belonged to. The whimpering began once more. Cara peered around in the shadows, she caught a slight distortion around the beast's neck and shoulder. Two small pups seeking refuge in their mothers thick coat. Cara reached in and pulled the two of them out by the scruffs.

The bigger of the two was a male black as night just like their mother, eyes green just as the breech will be. The smaller pup, a female, was a blend of dark grey and ashy white her eyes yellow. Cara frowned when she held them close to her, the pups couldn’t be more than two weeks maybe three max and now they have lost their mother.

“Here,” A blade was extended towards her “they won't survive without their mother.”

Cara shook her head “I won’t kill them.”

Adrian nodded his other hand extended Cara flinched back. “You don’t expect to keep them do you?” 

She looked down to the pups in her arms, the black male had situated himself quite comfortably in the nook of her arm, the grey female on the other hand was attempting to secure her freedom “I won’t kill them,” she paused and looked up to him “neither will you.”

He sighed, his reaction made her feel as though she was a child “You can’t keep them, they are wild animals Cara.”

She laughed “You do realize all dogs are descendants of wolves right? At one point or another someone had to domesticate them into the hounds you know today.”

He looked at her, his eyes tired he seemed close to relenting.

She looked down to the female still squirming in her arm “If they get out of my control,” She looked to their mother “I will put them down myself. I’ve worked with wolf dogs in the past,” She decide to let a small bit of her past slip “wanted to be a vet for a while.”

He searched her features for a moment before nodding his consent, really thought she would not have killed them even if he hadn't agreed. “Come, we best be returning night will be upon us soon.”

She rose and followed him in silence, well maybe not complete silence the female was still whining. The male was fast asleep in her arm.

“You said you wanted to be a what did you say… a Vet if I recall. I am unfamiliar with the term.”

She hummed in thought, that was at the beginning of her career in university. Cara had switched throughout numerous topics in those years “Well, I’ve always had a passion for animals, so when I began my schooling I wanted to help animals. Essentially be a doctor for animals.”

He frowned “An animal doctor?” She nodded “That doesn’t seem like it would be very lucrative.”

Her brows furrowed briefly before she understood “Here maybe, I can understand why you wouldn't need them. But from where I descend people like to ensure their pets live long and as healthy as they can.” she groaned “the schooling though was too much for my tastes, and very, very expensive.” One of the nice things about being here was she’d never have to worry about all of her student loans, there were a lot of them.

They fell silent for the majority of their journey, it was a nice silence not awkward. By the time they made it back to the entrance of the camp the sun had set and the rays of light were quickly receding beyond the horizon. 

Adrian had stopped and turned to her, he was, once again, studying her. “What?” She asked.

“I’m trying to figure you out.”

She cringed “I-”

He shook his head “Cara I like you, really I do. I would like to think of us as friends.” She smiled “I know Max thinks of you.” Something about that statement made her frown. His brows pulled and he huffed “Look what I am trying to say is I’m still willing to be that for you, but we need the truth. To me it doesn't matter how long it take you to shed the facade you have just as long as you do so without the lies.”

“And what of Max? I’d be willing to speak to the both of you if he too agreed.” 

He bowed his head when he spoke “Max was angry yes, but not so much at you. He was disappointed more so. I will speak to him.”

Cara looked down to the wolf puppies in her arms now the both of them calm “Thank you Adrian.”

He looked at her once more then turned. She felt a desire to tell him to keep her secret but also felt that would only put more distance between them. More than she would be willing to risk.

She knew now the coming days would be the most trying of them all.


	12. Tipping Point

The dawn came none too soon for Cara, she’d managed a few hours of sleep at most. Her mind scouring for a easy solution, a way to relieve the tension she had created. She found no easy option. Upon falling into a restless slumber her mind conjured up a many number of scenarios which may yet happen. Each one more outlandish than the first. 

A part of that puzzled her, though Cara knew everyone dreamt, she was never one to remember her own. So upon coming here and having vivid and occasionally lucid dreams. Awaking feeling hazy and questioning reality was not something she want to become her normal. Really did she have anything that was remotely normal? 

The pups had yet to cause her too much trouble, other than the occasional strange look no one challenged for which she was grateful. Cara doubt she could deal with anymore anguish without an unforgiving temper. When she had woken the black male had his way to rest upon her chest, frankly it was not the most comfortable position for her but it was cute. The female was as far as she could be without having to fall off the cot to get away, resting just below her feet. 

When it came to feeding them Cara hadn't really thought that through, from what she could see they had some teeth so they had to be capable of eat some form of solid food. Thankfully she was not wrong, she had sliced up some Ram meat from one of their hunts into small pieces they could easily eat. Once again the smoky grey female was more resistant to her attempts but caved when her hunger took over. 

Fairbanks came to her soon after requesting to speak. Dread filled her, she suspected Adrian or Max had informed him of the truth. But what he asked was a relief in comparison. 

“Do you truly plan on keeping them?” He was eyeing them where they lay on her cot with skepticism. 

“Yes, will this become a problem for you?” She sent him a heavy glare. 

He shook his head his accent thick on the words “I don’t believe so, as long as you keep them under your control. Though I need not remind you they are wild animals,” There was something in his face that made her frown. 

“What is it?” 

He nodded to the pups “Typically it's rare for wolves to be mating this time of year, yet it has become more common as of late.” He hummed for a moment “All of the mothers have died before they can birth their whelps, but these survived for being a week or so.” 

Cara looked back to the pups her brows knit together “They have to at least be over three weeks.” They were rather large for three weeks of age, but their eyes are open and they have quite a few of their teeth. 

Fairbanks eyes set upon her narrowing slightly “No, they'd be about as big as a cat at three weeks. They should be fully mature at four months.” 

She just nodded. Cara didn’t want Fairbanks to know about her lack of knowledge not only because it would make her feel inadequate but it may allow for suspicion to arise in his mind. That does not however mean she will not take this new information into consideration. 

Since coming here Cara had felt as though she knew everything of this world. Really she knew that what her knowledge contained was the key events of the world and even the lives of minor characters can elude her. So perhaps she feels a certain amount of inadequacy but it is not unwelcome in her mind. Cara may have had to adapt to survive here yet there was a complex that built up inside her. Allowing herself to fill with such confidence may make her actions brash leading to her downfall. 

Cara wanted to laugh of all the things this was what draws humidity into her. She didn't though because she was interrupted but a throat being cleared. 

She gazed into his pale green eyes, Adrian was standing in the makeshift doorway arms crossed loosely over his chest “I hope I’m not interrupting,” He said so with a smile his tone jovial. 

Fairbanks soothed down his brightly colored tunic, straightened his back and shook his head “No, we were just speaking of her new responsibilities.” He gestured to the pups on her cot. 

Adrian's eyes didn't fall to her cot but upon her own. His smile didn't fade but there was something in his eyes that betrayed him. 

Fairbanks made his way to the door, he muttered something along the lines of ‘my lady’ which made her bristle slightly. Adrian gestured for her to follow Cara hesitated looking back to the two animals on her bed. 

“Don’t worry I’ve asked Mira to watch them for you whilst we speak.” There was a hint of bashfulness in his tone, Cara smirked “Not a word Cara.” 

She raised her hand in mock surrender but her smirk however only grew. “I thought you were here to talk?” her tone playful. 

“No I’m here for an explanation.” Her smile fell. “Max is as well, he's waiting on the southern exit of the camp. We will discuss this without prying ears. Get what you need I’ll be just outside.” With that he left her alone. 

Cara sighed running her hands through her dark hair. She pulled it into a quick braid that fell just below her breasts. She moved over to the cot and reached under. Stashed in the far corner was an item encased in one of her blankets. Inside lie her black backpack. This was the first time in months she’d seen it every time she even recalled what was just under her brought up pain. Sorrow for all of what she lost, for who she had lost. Yet it was also proof of where she was from. The pack alone would stand out but the items inside would only assure them. 

Cara picked up the pack and threw it over her shoulder, upon exiting she saw for a brief moment Mira and Adrian speaking in hushed tones, but when they saw her the both of them straighten and moved slightly away from each other. Cara grinned wildly at him. 

She was going to make some snarky comment but he came up and pulled on her arm dragging him behind her “Come on.” 

Cara pouted “You’re no fun.” 

He pointedly ignored her for a few minutes until asking “What’s in the uh, bag?” His eyes settled onto the shoulder it was hanging off of. 

She answered simply “My past.” 

That efficiently silence him. Throughout the short walk Cara was attempting to devise a plan but only one thing came to mind. The place this all began. That was all she could come up with before making to the edge of the camp.  
Max was there just on the top of the slope his arms were crossed over his chest, foot tapping impatiently He wasn't look at them though his eyes were far away somewhere else. When he spotted the two of them his expression darkened he didn't say anything just turned and walked towards where the stream. 

“Wait.” He turned his gaze curiously empty of emotion now “We should go this way.” Her arm pointed south-east of the camp. 

Adrian signed “We can't go that way that the territory of a-” 

“A Great Bear I know.” He frowned “It's also where my life here began.” 

To her surprise neither of them question her they both nodded their consent and gestured for her to lead the way. All three of them were utterly silent, only a slight rustling of the ground could be heard. Cara smiled, she improved her sneaking ability immeasurable once she began hunting with the two. And her other survival skills she supposed. 

This was the first time Cara had approached the area with others, she had come here a few times after her skills improved. The area made her feel unsettled, not only the fact that this was the first place she saw in Thedas but atmosphere felt off here, sickly to a certain degree. 

Cara walked right up to the spot she awoke all those months ago, both of the men stayed back a few feet just beyond was the cave that belongs to the great beast. 

She took a breath in and turned to them, their questioning eyes fell upon her person “You wanted answers, well so do I.” She shook her head “This… is where I awoke several months ago.” 

She looked down to her hands “I can't tell you how I got here because… I don't know” She gave a choked laughed “Fuck, everything was perfect. I was content to enjoy the weekend camping with my friends, and then” her fists clenched into tight balls “and then I awake to find myself in a fictional world where all of this, was nothing more than a game to me.” she snorted “I suppose I should be grateful I’m here and not in like Westeros or something even worse.” 

She looked over to Max right in his eyes “I didn't lie when I said I’ve been all over your world, I was the fucking Hero of Ferelden first, then just after the Champion of Kirkwall,” She raised her hand dismissing their disbelief “You wanted the truth I'm giving it to you, but that's not all you see. Not only have I seen the past but I know of the trials to come for your people, I’ve been the Herald of Andraste.”


	13. Allegiance

The moment she pulled out the pictures on her phone she knew they were putty in her hands. Adrian had snatched the device the moment in an instant asking what kind of magic it was. She had laughed almost hysterically but informed them her knowledge on how the devices were made was not an area the knew much about. She did not however look with them, she answered any questions they may have had but looking would have broken her, she could practically feel herself losing her control over her emotions. 

When the device powered down she breathed a sigh of relief, Cara gazed upon the black device in her hand for a moment. To her, this moment made it real she was going to be here whether or not she wanted to and she had to move on. Her eyes squeezed shut, reminding herself that she would not forget the people she once called friends she placed the device back in the bag. 

Cara allowed her eyes to open she looked to the men in front of her. They both had odd expressions she could only place as pity. “I will no longer ask you to believe me if you don't then…” Cara didn't know what she would do, thankfully though she did not have to worry about that. 

“It’s either that or you’re actually a brilliant liar.” Adrian, as always threw his humor into every word he utters. Cara smiled none the less. 

She looked to max. His features were straining. She knew precisely what he wanted to ask. “I can't guarantee your sister will live,” her voice turned stern, unquestionable “and I will not tell you how or when it may happen.” She hesitated before sighing, her tone softening “Nor will I burnden either of you with what I know.” 

It was a decision she had hoped would come up far later when the matters of the future really came into play. For her the decision to keep what she knew to herself was partly due to her own selfishness, in her mind having the fate of the world in her fingertips made Cara feel power she could never had understood before. Now she desires someone to use her influence on to help placate Thedas into what she would think best. Yet, she wanted to share her knowledge and have the input of those she valued. No matter how much she thought herself unbiased Cara knew her own opinions of the world would come into play. 

With that in mind, the other option to tell those around her, even minute details of the trials to come could alter events in way she wouldn't be capable of predicting even with the paths she knows. If she shared this information with someone untrustworthy they could head right towards the enemy. 

In the end it was safer to keep her knowledge to herself. If those around her would not accept that then she would not accept them. 

Adrian nodded for that Cara was grateful to him. Cara looked to Max, his face was stern incredibly intense stare to accompany it. 

She felt unease creep through her, Max was one of her first friends here he was someone she knew she could trust with her life. Yet Cara felt as though when his family came into play he would discard his friends the moment they came calling. 

“You said she could live?” Adrian asked. 

Cara nodded “Yes, if she does she will herald Thedas into a new age.” She had to resist the urge to snort. If Trevelyan lived she would after all be the Herald of Andraste. 

Max's’ anger seemed to dissipate “And what of your role in the times to come? What do you plan to do with your _wealth_ of knowledge?” 

Her mouth opened just to snap shut. Cara frowned. “When the time comes…” she sighed, this was a decision she decided upon a while ago but saying aloud seemed to make it more final “I would like to help those I believe to be fighting for the right cause.” 

“So you would leave your friends to fight your cause?” Max’s tone was remorseful. 

Her eyes narrowed briefly “If either of you want to follow me there I would welcome you at my back.” 

“We’ll need more than just this to decide Cara.” Max’s tone wasn't harsh but his words were. 

Cara hesitated before deciding upon the wording of her statement “When the new year dawns you will see your decision, for if my words do not sway you I swear to you there will be something else that will breach your mind.” 

Max sighed “Cara when the time comes for you to leave I will follow you,” he walked up to her just a few feet away meeting her gaze “I wish to ask for your forgiveness, the way I behaved towards you was unbecoming and rash.” 

She nodded “Perhaps, you also reacted within reason. If our positions were switched I would have done the same or worse even.” She paused to look between the two men, their expectant gazes boring into her “I will admit I am sorry for causing this breach of trust within us, but I will not pretend to be sorry for lying about my past.” 

She looked to Adrian first there was a small smile portrayed on his face, she gave him a small nod of her gratefulness. She met Max’s gaze as a direct challenge. Cara would no longer allow herself to be cowered by him, he may have shown her that he believed her story but that was not all she wanted from him. If he does choose to follow her she needs to know that his loyalty does not end with his family. 

He studied he have for what seemed like an eternity before moving, his hand came out before him. She stared for a moment, almost to make him uncomfortable but also in her need to analyze his decision. She grasped his hand and shook. 

“I hope we can put this behind us.” he said in a low voice. 

Cara smiled “As do I.” 

The two separated when Adrian came up to them “I think we should be getting back, it's already mid day.” Cara nodded her agreement and set forth leading the group back to camp. 

Upon leaving the direct vicinity of her arrival point she felt her mind cleared, any fogginess she felt from the area had cleared from her mind. She frowned, it would have been useful to gain the others input about the area. 

They walked back in a comfortable silence until Adrian piped up “So is everyone where you're from incapable of defending themselves?” 

She shrugged “We don't really have the need.” 

She could almost tell he was frowning “How are your supposed to take up arms and fight if they can't? You must have wars.” 

“Where I’m from people do what they please, whether that be joining the military, going to university, or even traveling the world if they so choose. Anyways the last large scale war my world saw was around 70 years ago and after that well, people have been hesitant to start something like such again.” She started to walk faster, this was not a conversation Cara would be capable of contributing a great deal to. Not to say that she didn’t know her history, it just wasn’t one of her strong suits. 

“How did it end then?” Max asked, catching up next to her. 

She frowned, how was she to tell them of modern warfare when they used swords? Though that was the least of her worries.

Her footing faltered but not because of his question, something felt askew “Anyone else feel something off?” she asked in a hushed tone. 

~~~

Cara whimpered, her entire body was screaming. Her head rested on her chest resulting in a horrible cramp in her neck, that was disregarded when she tried to open her eyes. Her left eye was sealed shut. Cara’s other eye was fine but had trouble adjusting to the lack of light in the room. Before her vision cleared she tried to pull her arms in front of her. What she had assumed was a wall behind was really a post, her arms were tied firmly behind her back and around the pole. When she tried to force away the restraints she let out a cry. 

She looked down upon her body, the majority of her clothes were covered in dried blood and dirt, there was a tear on her left side that reveal a large portion of her pale skin but no cut was present. 

Once her vision had finally adjusted to the darkness she got a view of her enclosure. The room was small and shabby, the wall paneling had areas where she could see through the walls. Just in front of her a few feet away was the door. Cara felt as though she would become sick, she was alone in a foreign place. She knew not of what happens to her friends or what happened that day.


End file.
